Loco por ti
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Henry... tras un encuentro inesperado conoce a una chica que le robo el corazón, ahora en la universidad debe aprender a conservar el regalo que le han dado y también protegerlo para no perder lo, también debe aguantar sus celos, quienes son los que pueden llegar a romper su nueva relación


Loco por ti Capítulo 1: La sorpresa

**~Pov Henry~**

Era hora del descanso, el último día de clases para salir a vacaciones de verano, ya estábamos en la universidad pero hace 5 años para ser exactos conocimos a una chica que desde el primer día que la conocí me robo el corazón…

**~FLASH BACK~**

Estaba persiguiendo a un digimon que se llevo a mi hermanita Suzie, Rika, Ryo y Takato estaban cerca, junto con ellos sus digimons, iba muy apresurado junto con Lopmon y Terriermon, Takato salió de la nada y se nos unió a la persecución

_-¿Que sabes sobre ese digimon?-_me pregunto Takato en cuanto se nos junto

_-Es un digimon… pero sus datos no salen en el Digivice-_le respondí y tal como le dije no salía nada de información, dejamos de lado y luego se nos unieron Rika y Ryo, empecé a acelerar el paso cuando escuche que Suzie me llamo y no me di cuenta de que de un camino apareció otro digimon igual que el que se llevo a Suzie, pero este llevaba a una niña como d años, me dijastraje un poco y Takato me grito

_-¡Henry, Cuidado!-_me grito y fue demasiado tarde ya que choque con una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azul marino, al momento de chocar ambos tropezamos y para que ella no se golpeara la cabeza, la abrace y junte su cabeza con mi pecho, cuando caímos comenzamos a rodar en una bajada del parque, al terminar de rodar nos dimos cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, yo estaba arriba de ella

_-L-Lo siento…_-fue lo que me dijo una vez que me quite y me puse a lado de ella, se levanto y comenzó a avanzar mientras que yo me quede sentado ha lado de ella, luego se regreso y me ayudo a levantarme y se escucho la voz de una niña asustada

-_¡AYMAR!-_se escucho que gritaban, la chica al escuchar ese nombre salió disparada de donde provenía el grito, al parecer ese era su nombre y la niña la llamaba

_-¿Te vas a quedar como tonto o vas a ir por…?-_no termino de decir Ryo ya que Suzie me llamo

_-¡HENRY!-_al parecer ella también estaba asustada, corrimos rápidamente y la volvimos a ver pero esta vez estaba haciendo algo nos acercamos y Rika le pregunto

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? , ¿Sabes que eso es un…?-_Rika no termino ya que ella la interrumpió

_-Claro que se que es un Digimon, y tiene a mi hermana y a esa niña, estoy haciendo una pequeña bomba casera para que se distraiga, y así ustedes pueden entrar en acción ya que son "Tamers", ¿O me equivoco?-_lo digo dejando nos a todos sorprendidos, luego Rika sonrió de lado

_-Esta chica me agrada-_eso fue lo que más sorprendidos nos dejo

_-Tú también me agradas-_le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, agarro un palo que tenía cerca volteo a ver a Guilmon-_¿Tú hechas fuego?-_le pregunto mirando el palo que traía en las manos

_-Claro, Guilmon sabe lanzar fuego, ¿verdad Takato?-_le dijo Guilmon a lo que el asintió

_-Échale una flamita para que haga efecto, sí-_le dijo a Guilmon quien hizo lo que pidió la chica, ella lanzo suavemente la bomba y cuando el digimon la piso exploto dejando a todos sorprendidos, en ese momento aprovechamos para atacar tal y como ella lo había dicho, todo salió mejor de lo que esperamos y ambos digimons desaparecieron dejando esparcida su información, todos nos fuimos caminando juntos y nos presentamos

_-Yo me llamo Takato y el es Guilmon-_dijo Takato señalando a Guilmon

_-Yo soy Ryo y el es mi compañero Cyberdramon-_dijo Ryo con su típico guiñado de ojo

_-Yo soy Rika y ella es Renamon, mi camarada-_dijo Rika por primera vez con una sonrisa, es sorprendente que ella le haya caído bien con tan solo darle una explicación, ¿será ella nuestra Rika?

_-Yo soy Suzie, ¿Verdad que Lopmon es muy bonita?-_le pregunto Suzie agarrando como siempre a la pobre de Lopmon

_-Claro, es muy bonita… pero creo que lo es más si dejas esas orejas sueltas-_le contesto con una sonrisa, Suzie también sonrió y soltó las orejas de Lopmon quien sonrió ante el acto que hicieron por ella

-_Yo me llamo Henry y el es Terrirmon-_me volteo a ver y luego me sonrió

_-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-_nos dijo a todos_-Yo me llamo Aymar Fernanda, pero me pueden decir Aymar-_nos dijo con una sonrisa amable

_-Y yo me llamo Lineth Isabella, me pueden decir Lineth-_y al parecer la pequeña también es amable…

**~FIN FLASH BACK~**

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Takato termino de decirme algo que no escuche

-… ¿Y tu Henry?-me pregunto, me le quede viendo sin saber que decir, ni cuenta me di cuando nos sentamos en un comedor de afuera a esperar a Juri, Hirokazu Kenta, Rika y Aymar, cuando le iba a preguntar que había dicho Ryo me interrumpió

-Déjalo Takato, de seguro estaba pensando en el amor de su vida, la chica de pelo arcoíris-dijo Ryo, lo último lo dijo con burla ya que Aymar se pinta de vez en cuando las pintas del cabello con tiza y hoy lo llevaba de colores en las puntas y ondulado

-Ya decláratele de una vez o la perderás-me dijo Takato tomándome de un hombro

-Pero cuando, hace 5 años que lo he intentado y mírame, soy solo su mejor amigo-le digo un poco desanimado

-Henry, eres el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol y tienes a miles de chicas a tus pies igual que Takato y yo, bueno… a excepción de que tu estas soltero y Takato y yo no-me dijo Henry señalando un par de chicas que me sonreían, pero esa sonrisa se les quito y creo saber porque *Con sonrisa leve de un lado*

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Aymar sonriente y se sentó a mi lado-Que raro, pensé que Rika y Juri ya estaban aquí-dijo luego llegaron Hirokazu y Kenta-Tu dame ese chocolate-le dijo a Hirokazu quitándole un chocalete, que lo más seguro era que originalmente era de ella

-Ya ves Hirokazu, te dije que si se había dado cuenta cuando le sacaste el chocolate de la lapicera-le dijo Kenta con tono de superioridad

-Como sea, ¿Donde están Rika y Juri?-pregunto Hirokazu cambiando de conversación

-Fuimos a los casilleros cuando Aymar paso corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo gritándonos que nos esperaba en el patio con ustedes-dijo Rika llegando y sentándose a lado de Ryo

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que nos tenias que decir a todos?-le pregunto Juri mientras se sentaba a lado de Takato

-Miren lo que apareció en mi casillero-dijo Aymar sacando de su mochila 2 sobres, uno se lo quedo y el otro lo dejo sobre la mesa

-¿Otra carta de tu admirador secreto?-pregunto Rika y luego Takato y Ryo me voltearon a ver disimuladamente

-No, esta es la del admirador…-dijo Aymar señalando la carta que traía en sus manos-… Esa me la acabo de encontrar y como no tenía nada pensé en que la abriéramos todos juntos-termino de hablar mientras la acercaba más a Rika

-Yo la abro-dijo Ryo mientras rompía el sobre de un lado, luego él y Rika pusieron cara de "¿Qué rayos es esto?"

-¿Qué es?-preguntaron entusiasmados Hirokazu y Kenta

-Vamos desembuchen-los presionaron Takato y Juri, luego sentí como Aymar apretó un poco mi mano, no sabía en qué momento tome su mano… ¿O ella tomo la mía?

-Lo siento…-me susurro levemente

-No hay problema…-le dije igual y ella solo sonrió disimuladamente

-Solo es un acertijo…-dijo Ryo mostrando el acertijo, el cual tenía un signo de interrogación atrás

-…Y uno muy raro a mi parecer-dijo Rika inspeccionando el sobre que estaba en blanco por fuera-…Y ni idea de quien lo envió-dijo Rika con fastidio

-Después lo revisare-dijo guardándolo en su mochila-¿Ya pensaron a dónde podemos irnos de vacaciones?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, Takato Ryo y yo intercambiamos miradas y Ryo opto por decir nuestra propuesta

-Que les parece si vamos a la playa, lo hemos estado planeando los chicos y yo desde hace un mes-dijo Ryo y a las chicas les apareció una amplia sonrisa

-¿Y por qué no nos dijeron ayer para arreglar las cosas?-dijo Juri volteando a ver a Takato

-Eso nosotros lo explicamos-dijo Kenta acomodándose los lentes como siempre

-Ellos nos pidieron que compráramos los boletos para un vuelo, pero no los encontramos ya que se acabaron… así que le pedimos de favor a la mamá de Rika si nos podía conseguir un vuelo pero nos consiguió algo mejor…-dijo Hirokazu y casi se podía notar que en cualquier momento Rika explotaría de ira

-¡Nos consiguió un vuelo privado a todos!-dijeron emocionados Hirokazu y Kenta, luego Rika los golpeo, Juri se echo a carcajadas al igual que todos pero Aymar se escondió en mi pecho para aguantar la risa, en ese instante sentí como mis mejillas ardían

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre par de idiotas?!-les grito enojada Rika mientras los seguía golpeando

-Rika tranquila… mejor piensa que podremos estar solos todos, y ya haya los matas si quieres-le dijo Ryo y que ayuda para Hirokazu y Kenta ¬¬ *Note se el sarcasmo*

-Solo no los mato porque no me gusta escuchar los lloridos de los niños-dijo Rika aun mirándolos fulminantemente

-Bueno, creo que solo nosotros faltamos de salir de la escuela-les dije y todos voltearon a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que éramos los únicos que quedaban en la escuela, o por lo menos en el patio

-Bueno antes de irnos, ¿Para cuándo es el vuelo?-pregunto Juri

-Es cierto, eso no lo dijeron cuando llegaron al departamento-dijo Takato recordando ayer que llegaron y nos dijeron eso, desde que salimos de la prepa los chicos y yo compramos un departamento y vivimos los cinco hay, junto con nuestros digimons, tuvimos que ahorrar mucho para comprar uno grande y las chicas también viven juntas, y con ellas Renamon el huevo de Leomon que apareció de la nada y Calumon

-Bueno, la mamá de Rika nos dijo que para que tuviéramos tiempo de ver más lugares que mañana-dijo Kenta rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente

-Yo voy a despedirme de mi familia-dijo Juri una vez que salimos de la escuela

-Yo voy con mi abuela, le prometí que haríamos de comer juntas-dijo Rika y tomo su camino directo a su antigua casa

-A mi me toca trabajar hoy junto con Hirokazu-dijo Ryo y él y Hirokazu se fueron al trabajo, que bueno que yo no falte ayer para que desde hoy me dieran las vacaciones

-Vamos Kenta, nos toca hacer las compras de la panadería-dijo Takato y Kenta se fue con él a regañadientes, solo quedamos Aymar y yo

-Y… ¿Puedo ir a ver a Terriermon?-me pregunto Aymar con una sonrisa acercándose a mí, me dieron ganas de darle un beso, pero no, no puedo

-Claro, vamos-le dije de igual manera y comenzamos a avanzar, entre risas y demás llegamos rápido a la casa, en cuanto entramos Terriermon y Guilmon estaban jugando con Calumon

-Hola-dijo Aymar sonriente y los digimons presentes fueron con ella felices a saludarla

-Hola chicos, Guilmon está feliz de verlos, ¿Y los demás?-nos pregunto Guilmon al solo vernos a nosotros 2

-Los chicos Trabajando-le dije

-¿Y las chicas?-pregunto Terriermon, le iba responder pero Aymar se me adelanto

-Rika con su abuela y Juri fue a visitar a su familia-dijo Aymar y luego Terriermon, Guilmon y Calumon se voltearon a ver y luego me dijeron que me tenían una sorpresa

-Vamos, ¡Te va a encantar, Calu!-me dijo Calumon emocionado, no entendía nada, pero de todos modos subí a mi habitación, Aymar se quedo con ellos abajo, me puse a buscar la supuesta "sorpresa" por todos lados cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Ya la encontraste?-me dijo Aymar parada en la puerta de mi habitación

-No, creo que me engañaron-dije sentándome en mi cama con los ojos cerrados y luego sentí como Aymar se sentaba

-¿Y vas a seguir buscando?-me pregunto, al voltearme a verla me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de mí, estaba nerviosa y yo también pero no dude ni un segundo, siempre me dicen que pierdo las oportunidades que me dan para decirle lo que siento y esta vez no será así, como quedaban solo unos cuantos centímetros solo pegue mis labios con los de ella, al principio pensé que no me lo correspondería pero luego sentí como pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzaba a responderlo, se sentía tan bien… pero como siempre algo tiene que interrumpir todo, Terriermon, Calumon y Guilmon… sus risas se escucharon por el otro lado de la puerta, me separe de Aymar y voltee a ver la puerta

-¿Ellos lo sabían?-le pregunte a Aymar

-De ellos fue la idea jeje-me dijo parándose con un sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y con una sonrisa-Te espero abajo… y ya no busques, que ya encontraste tu sorpresa-me dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de mi habitación

-GUJU!-grite de la emoción y me tire en la cama-¡Ella si me ama!-dije nuevamente y luego entro Terriermon a mi habitación

-Ya ves… te dije que te tenía una sorpresa, espero y te haya gustado-me dijo Terriermon y salió de mi habitación, en definitiva, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida… solo espero que nada arruine mi nueva relación con Aymar


End file.
